Dulio Gesualdo
Summary Dulio Gesualdo is an exorcist who was reincarnated as an Angel by the Archangel Michael, becoming Michael's "Joker". He possesses the second-strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest and is the leader of the anti-terrorist group known as DxD. Dulio is shown to be carefree, but lazy, though he's also been kind and easy going. In addition, he travels around the world in order to find the tastiest cuisines, having a tendency to disappear when he finds out about a new cuisine. However, it's revealed that he does this to research foods and bring them to the church for kids to eat and not for personal satisfaction. He has a hobby of walking around while eating and sleeping during meetings and treats those who came from church facilities as his brothers and sisters. He was a war orphan as his parents died in a civil strife in his country, leading to him living in the church and awakening his Sacred Gear. He was so skilled as an exorcist that he was dubbed "The Strongest Exorcist" and was sent against High-Class Devils and dangerous evil creatures. He was later reincarnated into an Angel by Michael through the Brave Saint system. Power and Stats Tier: 7-A | '''Possibly '''Low 6-B Name: Dulio Gesualdo, The Strongest Exorcist, Joker, The Trump Card of Heaven Classification: Reincarnated Angel, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Immense Exorcist Skills, Immense Strength, Flight, Weather Manipulation Origin: High School DxD Destructive Capacity: Mountain Level+ (Able to fight evenly against Crom Cruach, who held off Balance Breaker Vali and Cardinal Crimson Issei simultaneously) | Possibly Small Country Level+ '''(Is comparable to Satan-class Devils like Serafall who was stated as being capable of destroying Japan several times over but the reliability of this statement is questionable) '''Speed: At least''' Hypersonic+''' (Issei couldn't land a single hit on him in their spar) Durability: Mountain Level+ ''' | Possibly '''Small Country Level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Isn't good in hand-to-hand combat, but is still far stronger than normal humans) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Standard Equipment: Zenith Tempest Weaknesses: Can't hold his own in hand-to-hand combat Notable Attacks Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be the strongest exorcist ever, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before he was reincarnated into an Angel. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Seraph. Immense Strength: Dulio is widely viewed as the strongest reincarnated Angel and is even called a genius. A testament to Dulio's power is the fact that he is the only reincarnated Angel who possesses 10 wings which is the same as that of a Seraph itself. He is also able to combat with Crom Cruach who is the strongest Evil Dragon in existence. Flight: Being a Angel, Dulio can use his wings to fly. Equipment Zenith Tempest (煌天雷獄ゼニス・テンペスト, Zenisu Tenpesuto): Dulio possesses the second strongest Longinus, which has the ability to control all weather as well as its elemental attributes. His Sacred Gear can control weather to take control of fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth that exist in nature. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Azazel, Dulio's skills with Zenith Tempest are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Grim Reapers within the Hades Shrine, in the Realm of the Dead by freezing them. *'Speranza Bolla di Sapone' (虹色の希望スペランツァ・ボッラ・ディ・サポネ, Superantsa Borra di Sapone): is a technique created by Dulio where he creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating little bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Good Characters